Fantasma
by Dtwist
Summary: Toda mi vida había sido perseguida por estas cosas, me han incomodado, me han asustado, me han ayudado, pero nunca…me habían enamorado.


**Fantasma.**

**N/A:**_-Tipo de_ letra..-Pensamientos / Sasuke.

Sentí un golpe en la cara, le mire, tan borroso como siempre. Sonreí y me coloque en pie, se me hacia tarde, el me lo había dicho, asentí y me comencé a cambiar, era incomodo que él me mirara, pero no podía evitárselo, ¿Cómo?  
Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos le mire frente mío, sonreí, yo estaba apena, tome mis cosas y me aliste rápido, el jalo mi falda y esta callo.

-No hagas eso.-Tome la falda y volví a subirla. Notando la típica sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Tome algo de perfume y me lo rocié, camine hacia la cocina, me agache a tomar un poco de verduras que preparar para el desayuno.

-¿Quieres un poco?-Le mire sonriente.-Oh, olvide que no podías comer-Hable divertida.

Su rostro era de molestia, comenzó a alejarse; sonreí. Sin duda alguna él me molestaba, pero no podía alejarlo de mí, me seguía a donde quiere que fuera, había pensado en un Ángel de la guarda o algo por el estilo, pero, eso era absurdo, simplemente quería molestarme.  
Comencé a desayunar, cuando el apareció de nuevo.

-Anda, esta rico, ¿no quieres un poco?

Cerro sus ojos y tomo asiento junto a mí, le mire, estaba algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves algo triste hoy.-Murmure con mi boca llena.

Se recargo en mi hombro, yo sonreí, y tome un bocado más. No podía hacer nada, él me escuchaba pero yo a él no, eso era frustrante.

-Escucha, no sé qué te ocurra el día de hoy, pero sonríe, no es que este bien ser invisible para los demás o estar 'intranquilo', simplemente, disfruta que aun estas aquí.-Me coloque de pie.

Me aleje un poco de la mesa, dispuesta a depositar mi vaso y plato en el lava trastes, para poder seguir con mi día. Estaba decidida en salir de ahí, pero, ese chico…  
_  
Pensar que algún día, tú fuiste alguien como yo, alguien con metas, preocupaciones, sentimientos…alguien con una vida._-Gire mi cabeza hacia él, notando su fría expresión, como cada día.-_Dime, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, eh?_-Dedique mi vista al suelo y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Estoy en casa!-Mencione al abrir la cerradura de mi casa, la cual se encontraba 'vacía', sin contar al chico que 'vive' en esta junto a mí.

Escuche los escalones resonar, debido a los pasos de este al bajarlos. Su rostro mostraba una expresión que jamás había podido capturar en este, era una mezcla de desesperación y tristeza, me hizo sentir mal.  
Solté mi bolso y corrí hacia él. Pretendiendo poder abrazarlo, rodee mis brazos por su cuello, traspasando este, como si no abrazara a nada más que el aire; cosa que me hizo molestar, porque le quería abrazar, sentir sus latidos, absorber el aroma que desprende su forma, saber que estaba aquí, conmigo.

-¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Lamento no poder ayudarte con nada, ser inservible para ti! ¡Ser inservible para todos!

Quise poder haber tan solo haber pensado aquello, pero lo había gritado, lo había dejado libre, como ese suspiro después del ajetreo que tienes que pasar al ocuparte de una tarea pesada.  
Mi vida siempre había sido ese suspiro, pero nunca había sido soltado; estaba atrapada por lo que me rodeaba. Siempre teniendo que obedecer a la zorra de Karin, sin poder decir nada por temor, temor a ser lastimada, sin saber que ya lo estaba.

Lloraba, como una pequeña niña al separarla de sus padres; por primera vez, me estaba dejando desahogar, y con él. Porque sabía que me escuchaba, y era más atento que muchas de las personas a las que puedo escuchar decir cosas sin importancia.

Note como se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

'-_¿También tú te alejas? ¿También me dejaras sola?'  
_

_'__-Jamás me eh alejado de ti, ¿Por qué has de pensar que ahora lo hare? ¿Acaso no eh estado contigo cuando me necesitas?'_

Apague el televisor. Me tense.

-_¿Qué fue eso?, no puede ser…_-Me gire y le mire, observando aquel televisor apagado.-_No, es imposible._

Solté un suspiro y me acomode en la orilla de la cama, observando el oscuro suelo, tan solo iluminado por la luna, la cual mostraba su esplendor por la ventana, con tanta libertad.-_¿Por qué no podemos ser así de libres y resplandecientes como la luna?_-Me pregunte.

Había algo diferente en el aire, estaba tenso, pero, también lleno de nervios de parte mía; nervios a estar con él. Nunca me había pasado, pero ahora, es como si él me importase mucho mas, es como si yo, dependiera de él y le necesitara para vivir. Yo estaba encariñándome, con un fantasma.

_-¿Qué cosas digo?_-Me reí de mí, de las estupideces que podía llegar a decir.

Las personas se enamoran, y eso es de otra persona. No estaba diciendo que él no sea una persona pero, es ÉL, un fantasma, un espíritu, alguien que ya murió y aun puedo observar; me comenzaba a volver loca.

Sentí el golpe que dio a la cama, haciéndome reaccionar y sacarme de mis pensamientos, impidiéndome llegar a una conclusión razonable, algo creíble e inteligente, no a un: _'Me enamore de un fantasma'._

Eche un vistazo mas a mi costado, donde le note atento a lo que hacía; me miraba intensamente, y eso me quemaba por dentro. Rápidamente gire mi rostro hacia algún otro lugar, tratando de ignorar aquella imagen que ya se encontraba plantada en mi cabeza.

_-Se movió._

Sentí una oleada de aire pasar frente a mí, le mire tomar asiento justo delante de mí, observándome con un poco de intriga. Sonreí.

-¿Quieres saber que pienso?-Lo sabía, no era la primera vez que él lo hacía.

Era raro, porque existía esa conexión entre nosotros, una conexión inexplicable, y que no se daba a menudo entre las personas. Era especial, porque el hecho de ser completamente diferentes en cuerpo y quizá en alma, ya la hacía sobresalir.

-Nunca…-Hice una pausa-Nunca te eh preguntado tu nombre…-Dije un poco incomoda, pues él no podía hablarme, y eso, hacia quedar a mi pregunta en ridículo.

_-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke…_

Di un salto, sorprendida, pues él me había contestado, o eso pensaba. Había escuchado su voz en mi cabeza, el podía transmitir su voz atreves de los pensamientos, era así como se comunicaba.

-Hablaste a mi cabeza…-Le dije aun sorprendida y metida en un pequeño transe de shock.

El no menciono nada, tan solo me observo quieto, esperando quizá una reacción diferente.

-Sasuke…-Sonreí.-Me alegra saberlo…

_-Eres la única persona que puede saberlo…_-Su tono de voz fue un poco distante y apagada. Como si se encontrara exhausto.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué te ah pasado?...-Hable con un tono de preocupación, realmente el me importaba, y un poco más de lo debido.

_-Nada en especial, todos debemos morir en algún punto de nuestra vida, a pesar de que no sea nuestro consentimiento…-_Se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama.

-¿Y porque estás aquí?...Conmigo…-Pregunte con una gran duda y nervios, muchos nervios.

_-Cuando eres un fantasma, nadie puede notarte, todos te temen y te sientes solo y vacio. La casualidad de haber pasado junto a tu casa y observarte, fue más bien algo especial. Eres diferente, y está bien para mi.-_Se acerco a mí de nuevo, tomando mi mejilla._-Se que entiendes a lo que me refiero…_

Y lo sabía. A pesar de que yo sea un humano, y no un fantasma, me sentía igual que el. No tenía a alguien que me aceptase, estaba sola y vacía, solamente caminando en un sendero sin final, con oscuridad y soledad.  
Pero, le conocí a él, y todo cambio; somos iguales.

_-¿Iguales? Quiero decir, el está muerto y se siente como yo… ¿Estoy muerta?..._

Sentí como me quebrante y comencé a soltar varias lágrimas.

_-¿Sakura?..._-Escuche a Sasuke preocupado.

_-Toda mi vida… eh sido criticada…_

**_Flashback:_**

-Miren, esa es la chica que no tiene padres, ¿no es así?

-Cállate, te va a escuchar.

/

-Miren su frentesota…

-Y su cabello es tan horrible.

-Parece chicle.

*Risas*

**_Flashback End._**

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan diferente soy a ellas?-_Observe a Sasuke, quien me miraba serio y con una leve sonrisa.

_-¿Por qué llorar siempre? Alguien me dijo: 'no sé qué te ocurra el día de hoy, pero sonríe.'-_Mostro mejor su sonrisa.

Le mire sorprendida, me recosté de lado en la cama, cerrando mis ojos y mostrando una sonrisa. Sentí como se recostaba a mi lado, y solté una risa, abriendo mis ojos para observarle.

-Sasuke…-Me acerque a él y me acomode bajo su brazo.-Quisiera poder tocarte, y abrazarte, para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi…

_-¿Por qué no lo pediste antes?_

Note como su transparencia comenzaba a desaparecer, volviéndose un poco mas solido que antes, dejándome tocar su pecho; ver sus oscuros ojos y su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?...

_-No es algo que pueda hacer siempre, pero, si por algunos instantes, así que, aprovéchalo…-_Le escuche divertido.

Me lance sobre él y lo abrace por el cuello, él me tomo de la cintura, acercándome con fuerza. Dejándome sentir su mejilla fría, su cabello liso, todo él.

Pasamos varios minutos en la misma posición, ambos sin mencionar una palabra, solamente, disfrutando lo que pasaba, el estar así, unidos en un abrazo que no quería terminar. Me acomode de un lado a él, recargando mi cabeza a su cuello y sobre su brazo, aspirando el vago olor a él que tenía su ropaje.

Y así comprobé lo que tanta duda me provocaba…

-Sasuke…

_-¿Mm?_

_-_Te quiero…


End file.
